


Sides of War

by Embli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus is eighteen when he dies, a soldier on a different battlefield than his younger self would have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sides of War

Regulus is eighteen when he dies, but he is far from a boy. He was a child when he entered the war, much though he thought differently at the time, but war make all soldiers grow up quickly.

He has killed people. Not really for the one he'd sworn his loyalty, but rather to protect his own life. Kill or be killed. Now he is throwing that very same life away, but no - not throwing it away. It is not meaningless.

Regulus is a soldier. He dies on a far different battlefield than he once thought and not on the side he'd coveted, the side he had been born to follow. Dies instead to help kill the Dark Lord. Not for the world. Not even for his stubborn older brother. To atone for his sins, perhaps. But mostly to get his revenge on the man who turned him into a killer with too few ways out. When Regulus dies, he isn't really fighting for one side or the other. He is fighting in his own, one-man army - one man and a house elf - to avenge himself and the long life he never got to live.


End file.
